


[podfic] Ice Cream Weather

by Annapods



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, ice cream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Ice cream dates, cold weather, and holding hands.00:06:52 :: Written byEngine.





	[podfic] Ice Cream Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ice Cream Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188214) by [engine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engine/pseuds/engine). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yyic0jjpc0k6q57/%5BHRPF%5D%20Ice%20Cream%20Weather.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RVkpM6b1Bm6rlCFdpvvL0IMUvixFL8hn)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the new year’s eve. No, the weird noises in the background near the end are not your neighbours banging on the walls or something, just the fireworks.  
Thanks to Engine for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
